


Actions and consequences - one shots series

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon, Drabble Collection, Drinking, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, canon compilation, every chapter is different when it comes to rating and stuff so pls just check OTL...., non-au, sms conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: collection of short fics - different ratings, themes, etc etc





	1. Actions and consequences (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I think has happened this week ( also the reason why Yunho has bought the whole bakery)

*[ shoe pic](https://68.media.tumblr.com/97a85cea828c20f10cb332b2071e164d/tumblr_omfmb2HG6m1qkjaujo1_540.jpg)

*[ bakery story](http://kawaiipickle.tumblr.com/post/158145509020/kawaiipickle-2017-8th-march-yunho-bought)


	2. Whispers and consequences (rated NC17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is horny.  
> He tries to let Yunho know in the middle of staff meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and pointless but ever since I saw this gifset and got the idea it got stuck in my head so I had to let it out :P

PWP inspired by [this gifset](http://kawaiipickle.tumblr.com/post/158281743255/chibisuz-excuse-me-while-i-afgsasffgsadghshttp://kawaiipickle.tumblr.com/post/158281743255/chibisuz-excuse-me-while-i-afgsasffgsadghs) by chibisuz

 

 

Changmin knows he should really pay more attention. That whatever is said right now is important and he will have to pay back later for his lack of interest now.

 

But he really just...Can't.

 

He's tired, he's sleepy, he's hungry. They've been practicing for hours now, his muscles are shaking and his whole body feels now like it's made of wet jelly. His throat hurts and there are still so many songs to sing that day. And now their staff and manager has decided to make some spontaneous conference in the middle of the corridor and of course, as always, he's the last to know.

 

He shuffles closer to Yunho who is explaining something and drapes himself all over his back. One hand goes on Yunho's shoulder, the the other on his hips and now he tries to listen, to follow what's going on; or at least look like's doing it.

 

Bur apparently getting so close to Yunho was a mistake, because now he has another problem distracting him.

 

Yunho is just as sweaty and tired as he is, his body is hot like a furnace, the smell of his sweat and cologne spiking with the heat, hitting all Changmins' senses. This should maybe be gross, but really - it's not.

 

Or at least not for Changmin in his state, because when he's this exhausted yet full of adrenaline it doesn't take much to get him horny.

 

And hot and sweaty Yunho is an epitome of 'much'.

 

So Changmin is hard with want in an instant.

 

He can feel every Yunho's move, the way he steps from leg to leg and fidgets, simply not able to stay still ever. It makes him brush his backside against Changmin's front � and that doesn't help him stay focused AT ALL.

 

Ugh, who cares anyway. He will have a lot of people who will remind him what to do anyway. Or he will ask Yunho later.

 

Later, when it's all done. And when the practice is over. And they are back home. And he will have Yunho fuck him into a coma. Or he will fuck him senseless. Doesn't matter, both is good as long as he gets it.

 

Then he will ask Yunho.

 

But now he will better prepare Yunho for what will come first.

 

So when Yunho stills for a moment listening to something their stylist is saying, Changmin puts his chin on his hand, whispering right into Yunho's ear.

 

' Hyung...' Yunho turns his head slightly to him, listening. Glad to have the attention, Changmin pushes his hips closer and grinds against Yunho's right tight. The friction shots through his body with white hot fire.

 

' I want you to fuck me when we get back to the dorm.' He whispers. He can see Yunho blushing furiously, but other than that, the older man doesn't look like he has heard him at all.

 

_Well then..._

 

' I wanna blow you first. Suck you until you scream. You always say I drive you crazy with my mouth so I wanna do just that.'

 

Others laugh loudly at something and Yunho joins them. The only indication that he has heard Changmin is his hand that grabs Changmin's fingers still holding his hips. He squeezes Changmin's hand with warning, but that only makes Changmin giggle. He humps Yunho's ass again, making him feel how hard and hot he is underneath his pants. This time Yunho wavers slightly, then pushes back.

 

' I will bite you all over, you tights, your belly, your chest... You like that, don't you? When I play with your tits?'

 

Someone asks Yunho a question, stealing his attention again. He starts to explain something while Changmin pushes his face even closer to his neck, making him feel his breath as he speaks.

 

'And then I will ride you. Or maybe you want me to fuck you instead? Would you like that, _hyung_?' He whispers-moans the honorific, making sure his wet breath hits Yunho's crimson ear at the same time as he grinds against him again.

 

This time he can feel Yunho shuddering against him, his hand still holding Changmin's tightening even more.

 

' Cut it off.' Yunho growls through his teeth without even looking back at Changmin,then immediately goes back to the chat he has with their stage director.

 

' Make me.' Changmin grins. ' Or even better - punish me.'

 

' Ok, I think we got this.' Their manager suddenly says. ' Back on stage in 20 mins.'

 

And just like that the meeting is over. For a second Changmin is confused, lost in his small fantasy bubble and then he realizes he's still standing plastered to Yunho's side with a very obvious boner in his pants while everyone else is leaving. He flushes furiously, lost on what to do. Then Yunho turns around and looks at him with fury in his eyes.

 

Fury and lust.

 

' YOU!' He hisses grabbing Changmin by front of his shirt and dragging him to the nearest bathroom. ' You're going with me _now_.'

 

_Yes!!_

 


	3. Where's the fun if you're the sober one. (rated PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking with Yunho is always a kind of experience for Changmin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was caused by a few stories about drunk Yunho or drinking with Yunho, so I just had to get through it.
> 
> (Also this is my second drunk!shinki fic, do I have an issue?)
> 
> Also - this is my first attempt in that kind of fic, so it may be a little messy or erratic, but I hope you will have some fun ;)
> 
> All mistakes are only mine, I will pay for them and be ashamed, just me and myself :P
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than loved!❤️

 

Drinking with Yunho is always a kind of experience for Changmin...

 

*

 

Very first time makes Changmin awkward and lost but also a little bit amused.

 

He's barely 16 and they just got their first win. It's a huge success, something they were scared to even dream of, so when it happened hyungs decided to celebrate and sneak in some soju and beer to their dorm. The rest of trainees from the company are there too, some who were here with Yunho from the start.

 

This is the first time Changmin sees Yunho drunk. He watches him with wary eyes, half hidden in the corner of the room, a can of Pepsi in his hands. Yunho has forbid him to drink, saying he's way too young (like two years apart makes such a big difference!) but he wouldn't do it anyway. He's still way too shy and awkward around his bandmates and their friends, too intimidated to allow himself to take a risk and get drunk. Especially since he has no experience and doesn't really know how he would feel or act.

 

So now he sits and watches them, a little scared because he's not used to drunk people and drunk people are noisy and unpredictable and he's scared what may happen. But as the night goes and everyone gets more and more tipsy, his fear fades away, replaced by amusement.

 

Because they are all suddenly so dumb and so different from their usual self. And Yunho hyung, the scariest hyung, is all red in the face, eyes unfocused and shiny. He's clinging to Heechul hyung, his best friend who suppose to debut with him and who is almost just as scary as Yunho, but in totally different way. Yunho is half lying on him now, eyes unfocused as he looks in the distance and recalls all his memories about his older friend. He gets more and more emotional about it, almost crying at one point, until obviously bored Heechul breaks his tirade with a loud and sloppy kiss. The room erupts with catcalls, some soju is spilled on the floor when Yunho pushes Heechul away. Shocked Changmin expects him to get mad, maybe start yelling, but Yunho only gets more red in the face and giggles silly. Then he clings to Donghae, his other best friend, and starts his memories monologue again.

 

Changmin decides that it takes away at least 10 points from Yunho's intimidation level.

 

 

*

 

First time together makes Changmin happy, relaxed, very much hangovered and a little bit traumatized.

 

Sure they've been drinking all together before, celebrating another successes, new trophies, new challenges or muting exhaustion, anxiety, home sickness when they are thrown over the sea between the wolves. Yunho dropped the drinking ban pretty quickly, just as Changmin dropped his fear from his leader and slowly, silently, behind the curtains, away from cameras and fans eyes - they've became best friends. And this one summer day the miracle happens and they finish their schedule early. Yoochun and Jaejoong left early to party with some friends, Junsu stayed in the studio so Yunho and Changmin find themselves suddenly alone in their Tokyo dorm. They order some take out, play some games, but when the sun starts to set they take some beer and sit on their small balcony to watch the night rising.

 

Like the young boys they are, with no big drinking experience, they got drunk pretty quickly and Changmin feels _happy_. For the very first time in months, because Japan is still so foreign and scary and far away from home. But now he's relaxed and at ease, his anxiety pushed away, replaced with nice buzz in the head. He doesn't need to be anywhere, do anything, please anyone, can just sit here and watch the sky turning from blue to orange to black. And Yunho hyung is here with him, giggling at everything Changmin says.

 

' Changminnie...Changminnie, you're the best of us all, you know that?' Suddenly Yunho says, bumping his shoulder against Changmin's. ' Don't tell the others, but you are the best of us all.'

 

Changmin doesn't agree even a bit, but says nothing, just smiles softly. No one in this world is better than Yunho, but there's no point in arguing with him when he gets in this mood. This mood that makes him cling to Changmin's arm and turn into emo mess.

 

'Changminnie, do you remember our debut days? You were so cute back then and I was so mean to you.' Yunho sniffs. ' Or remember our first variety show? You were so scared and tired...'

 

Changmin just groans and grabs for another bottle because that's not something he can take sober. It's wonderful to know hyung, THIS hyung, thinks about him so much and in such a sweet way, but at the same time it's a little overwhelming and scary and Changmin just needs another drink. Soon Yunho's blabbering turns into distant noise and when Junsu finds them a few hours later, both are fast asleep on the balcony, under the stars.

 

 

*

 

 

Many times later, it's mostly him who ends up ass drunk and needs help to get into his own house/room/bed. He doesn't get really drunk often, it's simply not possible with their schedules. But he learns that a beer or two after busy day relaxes him nicely and a bottle of soju (or 30) once in a while with his Kyuline gives him a nice recharge, even if he pays for it with massive hangover the next day.

 

Yunho doesn't drink much, there's simply nothing THAT enjoyable about it for him. He hates the fact that his face gets all red after just a few drops of alcohol, so anyone can tell he's been drinking. It makes him feel like a kid who has stolen a cookie and tries to pretend he didn't, but crumbles around his mouth betray him. And when he gets a little too much, he gets sentimental and emotional and too many people told him already he's annoying like that. So he drinks only when he has to, when occasion calls for it and he really can't say no or with the closest friends who know him well enough.

 

He doesn't mind drinking with Changmin, because even if the younger one always complains about his sentimental outbursts the most, he will always be the one tugging him into bed at night.

 

 

*

 

 

 A few times, it leaves Changmin frustrated for the most surprising reason. Because sometimes drunk Yunho gets... a little too touchy-feely. He grabs Changmin under his arm and clings to it while he talks to others, he pats his knee, but then his hands slips further, higher and stops on Changmin's inner tight. Changmin whole hazed awareness narrows to this place, Yunho's hot hand burning his skin even through thick pants and the most inappropriate throbbing a little bit higher. Sometimes Yunho would try to say something to him, he would lean closer, whisper right into Changmin's red ear, his breath hot and wet on Changmin's neck.

 Changmin never knows what's he's saying. All his knows that the combination of his secret crush on the man, alcohol and Yunho getting handsy while drunk is a deadly combination that will lead to his doom one day, he's sure. He's doing his best to keep his distance, but drunk hyung not always gets that. He clings to Changmin, ruffles his hair and sometimes demands them to sleep together in one bed after.

 

Only Changmin knows he never gets any sleep at nights like this. Only Changmin knows about these one or two times when drunk Yunho tried to kiss him and he was obviously too drunk himself to say no...

 

 

*

 

 

But then things happen and for a long moment there's nothing comforting about drinking for both of them.

 

Then, it makes him furious, disgusted and most of all - heartbroken. Almost makes him hate drinking. Because he already has lost almost everything and now he feels like he is losing the last thing - person- that still matters - to alcohol. He tries to be understanding, tries to give the time and space, in the end he's just as hurt and angry, so he _gets_ it.

 

But then he doesn't see sober Yunho for days. He sleeps locked in his room, he leaves when Changmin is not around, wanders god knows where and crashes to their dorm around 4am, incoherent and dirty. This is not his hyung, this is not the Yunho he knows. And he just, simply, doesn't know what to _do_. He so lost, more lost than he has felt on their debut day, because then at least he had someone to hold hands with. Then, he had others telling him what to do, pulling him further. Now he stands totally alone in their living room, looking at passed out Yunho on the floor and he just _doesn't know what to do._

 

 _I miss you, are you even there?_ he thinks looking at Yunho's pale face. He feels like saying it out loud. Or maybe shouting it. Maybe he did? It doesn't change anything, doesn't help him at all. If he said it, it got lost in the silence of the room and his own head. Doesn't affect Yunho at all. So he leaves the room and throws away all bottles with soju and beer he can find, even with the precious wine he has started collecting because Yunho has stolen a few from him too. He empties them all into the kitchen sink until the last red drop disappears. When he turns around Yunho is standing in the door, watching him with bloodshot eyes. None of them says anything.

 

The next day Changmin flies on Jeju to film some silly drama, a desperate attempt to save his career. He really doesn't care, it all can go to hell at this point if someone asked him. No one does though, so he goes with the filming. He doesn't hear from Yunho for weeks until he finds him in front of his hotel door one morning. He's obviously tired, clothes rumpled and covered with road dust, there's a stubble around his mouth and dark shadows under his eyes, and yet he looks fresher than in months.

 

' I was on a road trip. Have dinner with me, Changminnie?' He says, more like begs with his eyes. Changmin just nods because for him things still can go to hell, but he's ready to change his mind if someone asked him.

 

Yunho does.

 

He leaves the next day, but comes back again after a week. Then Changmin comes back to Seoul too, because the hell can wait a little bit longer - they have a comeback to prepare.

 

They both don't drink for months. Changmin breaks first, Kyuhyun one half to blame as he helps him to start his wine collection all over again. For Yunho it takes them to fulfill successful Korean comeback and then finish Tone Tour in Japan to feel safe with drinking again. To feel safe in general.

 

 

*

 

 

 Later it's Changmin who is always first to share his drinking stories with the world and talking about his special wine cabinet and separate fridge for beer. Their schedule is crazy or more crazy, he barely has time to sleep, let alone live like this borderline alcoholic he tries to act like, but he enjoys every moment he gets. If he's not drinking with Kyuline, he always drags Yunho along because them being together now is natural like breathing. And if he gets smashed, Yunho will carry his ass back home, which is always more convenient than asking someone else for a favor.

 

 

*

 

 

 Now, Yunho getting REALLY wasted happens rarely, but when it does, Changmin teases Yunho about it for days.

 

 Like tonight, when he's on his army break, enjoying quiet time in his house. He knew Yunho has a time off too, but since Boa was in town again and called dibs on Yunho's next break before Changmin could, he spends his evening alone. He was about to call for Kyu, or get some beer on his own like he usually does during his quality-shimu-time, but something (like...years of experience...) told him to wait a little bit longer.

 

 Sure like a clockwork his phone bips with a new message not long before midnight.  'Queen of the stage' the ID says.

 

 

' Chwang, come here and collect your man.'

 

 

' ??'

 

 

' He's drunk and annoying'

 

 

Changmin snorts and goes to grab his keys.

 

 

' How bad it is?'

 

 

' He's singing My Little Princes and cries over how pretty you were back then.' He reads when he gets into his car.

 

 

' Then I don't want him. You can keep him.'

 

 

' Get you ass here or I'll throw him away.'

 

 

' Call me 'oppa' first.'

 

 

'I'm gonna record him and send it to all your friends.'

 

 

' They've seen worse, try again.'

 

 

' Dispatch.'

 

 

' They like us, won't do anything.'

 

 

' Fine. I'm calling for Heechul and you will have to deal with him then.'

 

 

' Gosh, chill, I'm already in front of your house.'

 

 

' Wimp.'

 

 

Boa's face screams 'pissed and annoyed' when she opens the door for him and when Changmin gets inside, he quickly understands, why. Yunho and Joo Won are sitting head to head, surrounded by empty bottles, tears in their eyes. Yunho obviously got into one of his sentimental moods, Joo Won caught up and now they are talking simultaneously about loves of their life.

 

Said loves just stand there for a moment, looking at them helplessly

 

' Changminminniiie?!' Yunho cries out when he finally sees him.

 

' Yeah, it's me.' Changmin reaches out to help him get up, but it takes them three attempts before Yunho gets on his shaky legs. Changmin is already exhausted.

 

' What are you doing here, I was just telling Joo Won-ah how cute you were in...'

 

' Yeah, yeah, sure I was, let's go, hyung.'

 

Not without some difficulties he drags Yunho out of Boa's house and into his car. The whole ride back is filled with Yunho going through some random memories and getting emotional about them. At one point he pats Changmin's head and when his hand touches his shaved hair he almost burst into tears.

 

' Wha' did they do to you, Chanminnnimiinie? You were like...15 just last year. When did you grow up?'

 

' Hyung, sit straight, please. And fix your seat belt.'

 

' You always take care 'f me, Chwangminmnii.'

 

The blabbering doesn't stop even for a moment, even when they reach Changmin's house, when they are in the lift or when Changmin helps Yunho to brush his teeth and change into some pajamas. Only when Changmin finally puts him to bed and pulls covers over him, Yunho falls silent and just watches him with dazed eyes.

 

' 'm I annoying, Changminmmininie?' He asks suddenly and sits up, looking at Changmin with worried puppy eyes. Changmin thinks it's totally unfair for +30 old man to look this cute. ' You 'lways tell me 'm annoying like this.'

 

' You are.' He wrestles Yunho back down and tugs covers back around him. ' And I wouldn't have you any other way.'

 

 

*

 

 

When Yunho walks to the kitchen the next day, pale and groggy, Changmin watches him with evil smile.

 

' I've recorded you last night, hyung. ' He says. ' You'll buy me some awesome wine from Spain or I'll send it to everyone.'

 

Yunho just groans and leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Joke on you (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin really hates dancing and it was all suppose to be just a joke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This fic...let? has been sitting in my drafts since forever but after latest Happy Together episode I've decided to finish it. It's still very raw and un-beta-ed and just...uh... :/ Anyway, the stories about their first meeting fascinate me and this whole clash of two not only so different personalities but also backgrounds is really drama worthy X'D This is obviously Changmin's POV, I hope I'll manage to write Yunho's POV one day as well...Let's pray for it -_-'
> 
> I hope you will like it ^^ Comments are love ^^ Do you have your personal canons about their /beginnings/? :P

 

 

It all starts as a joke.

 

His joke, his friends joke, then his mother's joke.

 

When a funny looking lady approaches him one day when he plays badminton with friends and asks him if he likes to sing or dace, he says yes - or jokes, because he can't really imagine more ridiculous question.

 

_Dancing, pffft!!_

 

He should know by now that his sarcastic sense of humor gets lost for some people.

 

So when the SM scout noona handles him the card with invitation for the audition and leaves, his friends who were playing with him surround him, equally amused and lowkey impressed. He, personally, is just confused because the world of singers and idols and agencies was so far away from anything he was ever interested in, it was basically like an alien world.

 

' Dude, will you go?' His classmate asks when he keeps on starring at the card.

 

' What!?' He snaps his head up. ' Hell, no!'

 

Because the thought to go haven't crossed his mind even for a second.

 

' Why not? It should be fun.' His other friend butted in. ' And I've heard all the pretty girls are going there, dude you should totally go!'

 

The mention of girls makes him blush, so he grabs his badminton racket and pushes past them, nose high in the air.

 

' As if I have nothing better to do!'

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day he tells his parents and sisters. His dad just snorts and goes back to marking some tests, but his mom and sisters get excited.

 

' SM Entertainment?' Mom asks. ' Isn't that the company that has BoA? That's awesome, sweetie!! When this casting takes place?'

 

' Um, I'm not going.' Changmin murmurs, baffled.

 

Ji Yeon frowns. ' Why not? This can be fun!'

 

He really can't believe they are serious about it.

 

' But I can't sing...' He tries, but gets cut by his mom's tsk.

 

' Don't throw away opportunities like that, Changmin. You can always quit later, but at least try.'

 

It all sounds very deep and serious and parent-like, so Changmin just nods and handles her the invitation, still confused on what's going on.

 

' And I really hope we're gonna see BoA there.' His mother smiles, checking dates in her calendar.

 

 

 

 

 

They call his mother the day after the audition with the news that he passed. His mom and sisters are excited. Changmin isn't sure if he's more scared or amused. The only thing he can think about is that they must have really low standards if they accept someone like him.

And if they had any good buffet there.

 

 

 

His first few times on training are fine and he even has some fun. It turns out he really has some good voice and the singing coach is excited about him enough to make him feel flattered and even excited about learning more. They teach them stage presence, posing, savoir vivre and many other things he still can't take very seriously, but at least it's fun and can be useful in the future and the 'real life'. And serious job.

 

He also enjoys the attention he gets there, even if that's something he wouldn't admit to absolutely anyone. But he likes all the noonas cooing over him and praising his cute looks, he hears a few times that people call him a 'power rookie' and it makes him feel pretty damn good about himself.

 

Except moments when they make him dance.

 

Dance lessons are totally different story, tho. Dancing is something he has never done before so he starts from very basic basics and even that sucks. The truth is - he hates any physical activity, especially any activity without any Real purpose and dancing seams totally pointless to him. He runs out of breath quickly, soaks in his own sweat in minutes and no matter how many times he repeat the simplest moves, it never looks as smooth and natural as other trainees. Dancing sucks HARD and makes him quit faster than he initially is planning to.

 

Because he knows he won't stay. It is an interesting experience and funny thing to talk about at school, but no matter what - it's not his cup of tea. Not something he can see himself doing for a longer time, definitely not - for life. So he thinks about staying for a few weeks until he gets bored and then go back to his regular life like nothing happened.

 

 

But then, THAT day happens.

 

 

He comes on another training, but instead of singing lesson, they take him to one of the big offices and suddenly he's standing in front of Lee SooMan himself.

He has never met the man before, but he has heard enough to feel small and shy and intimidated. He curls on his chair, not daring to even look straight at the older man.

 

_Has they finally saw through him and are going to tell him to go away and never come back?_

 

' Sasaengnim, this is Shim Changmin we've told you about before.' He hears his singing coach tell instead. ' He's still very shy and rough on his talents, but we all believe he has the potential to do great.'

 

That make Changmin snap his head up, panics running through him, quickly killing the small sparkle of pride.

 

_No, no, please don't say that. I don't want to do great! You don't want me do great. It was suppose to be a joke..._

 

But he doesn't say any of it, shyness numbing his tongue. SooMan-ssi and the coach exchange a few more words Changmin barely registers and then he's been taken away again. They go to the training rooms, but instead of his usual group, they take him one room further.

 

'Come on, I'll introduce you to your new group and Yunho, who leads it.'

 

_Oh, him._

 

Changmin has heard that name n-th times since he has joined the company, but never met him before. The superior trainee, the golden boy, the king of dance. A boy barely two years older than Changmin, but who already performed with many actual artists.

 

The boy who everyone loved because he was also sweet and carrying and hard working and no one could ever say a bad word about him.

 

This boy is now dancing with choreographer in front of mirror wall while other trainees sit around, very obviously wrung out. Yunho looks as tired, sweat wetting his clothes but his eyes are shining and he laughs after every spin and twirl, passion visible in his every move. He stops when he sees the coach with Changmin at the door. He runs to them, still smiling, and Changmin feels blinded. Yunho radiates enthusiasm and passion and energy so strong that Changmin feels like a tired old man just by standing near him. Yunho is also really handsome, his snaggle tooth giving him cute charm and if Changmin had any doubts about this boy's reputation before, it's all gone now.

 

_Well, fuck._

 

'Yunho, this is Shim Changmin, I'm sure you've heard about him.' The coach says. ' He'll be joining your group from today so take care of him.'

 

Something shifts behind Yunho's eyes and the older boy looks at Changmin.

 

Hard and cold.

 

Shiver runs through Changmin's body. This is something he wasn't expecting at all. Not from this boy who was smiling like a sunshine a minute ago, not from this precious trainee loved by literally everyone from the company. Not in the company where everybody also seemed to love Changmin and wanted to pinch his cheeks any given chance.

 

Jung Yunho doesn't want to pinch his cheeks for sure.

 

For some reason he feel...exposed and when coach excuses himself and leaves, he almost wants to run after him, crying.

 

_This is it, this is his final day here. He won't come back here ever again._

 

Yunho hums.

 

' Follow me.' He says and Changmin has a brief feeling this sentence means more than just 'go after me to the next room'. But he still goes after him to the next room, empty except for a TV set. Yunho puts some tape on and plays it without a word of explanation. Beyond confused Changmin looks at the screen. Some life performance is playing, after a moment he recognizes Dana noona. After a minute or so Yunho himself jumps on stage, raps and dances, then leaves letting Dana finish her performance.

 

The clip ends and Yunho, still serious and with cold fire in his eyes, looks at Changmin, arms crossed on his chest.

 

' That was me, performing on national TV. If you're going to train with me, you must be as good as me.' He says.' So If you don't take it seriously, please leave already.'

 

 

 

Changmin doesn't really remember much from the rest of the training that day. When he comes back home later that night, he barely talks with his parents, doesn't even know what he gets to eat. Finally, safe in his own room, he lets the feelings get to him. Hot white fury runs down his body, seething.

 

_How dare he?!?! How dare he, this...this random dude with wonky teeth from god knows where, Gwangju what? How DARE he talk to Changmin like that?? Who the hell he think he is???_

 

His face burns with anger, but he knows, deep inside, also with humiliation.

 

A humiliation and shame, because somehow this boy he has never met before was able to look right through him, saw how flippant he really was about this whole experience, saw something no one else could see.

 

He saw it and he was looking down on Changmin like he was some kind of liability.

 

Shim Changmin!

 

A liability!!

 

_I WILL **SHOW** HIM!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

' I want to stay in SM.' He says in the morning to his parents. ' I want to start training seriously and debut.'

 

Silence falls and Changmin can feel four pair of eyes on him.

 

' I had no idea you were so serious about it.' His dad says, looking at Changmin with question in his eyes.

 

' I am now.'

 

' Well, do it then.' His dad smiles. ' But remember the school comes first, your grades can't suffer because of it.'

 

' I know.' He nods, anger and determination still burning under his skin. ' I can do both.'

 

 

 

 

He walks into the dance studio with his head high. Yunho is, of course, already there, stretching with some other trainees. He looks up when Changmin closes the door, and for a moment he looks surprised.

The older boys comes to Changmin and looks at him for a moment in silence. Changmin feels his face and ears heating up, but he doesn't drop his eyes, ready for any challenge.

Something shifts in Yunho's eyes again and he smiles. This big, supernova smile, strong enough to blind someone unprepared.

 

' Ok, Changmin let me introduce you to rest of the group.' He takes Changmin's trembling hand and leads him in.

 

 

 

 

 

October 2017

 

Changmin yawns and closes his eyes, ready to doze off. They just finished recording for Happy Together and now they are sitting in their van, waiting for their manager who forgot something in KBS building. Yunho is sitting next to him, flipping through the show script the got /as a souvenir/. His eyes stops at something and he chuckles.

 

' Hey, you know...' He says and Changmin hums back to show that he listens.' I know you long enough to know there are only to forces that can make you do things, your laziness and your spite, but this one still surprises me. How long are you gonna run on it?'

 

Changmin smirks.  Closing his eyes he nestles against the neck pillow they just got on the show.

 

' I'll show you.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is me trying to write fics  
> what im obv failing OTL...
> 
> kudos and comments are always very loved and appreciated ^^


End file.
